The adventures of a swamp rat and a river rat
by Gambit's green eyed Chere
Summary: Rogue is sent on a mission to New Orleans to make contact with a mutant on the run, after failing to find the mutant an old friend of Rogue's offers an unexpected hand. Romy, maybe others later in the fic.
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYONE! :) I'm back in business and I and revising this story so I can finish it! It's summer and I have loads of time and plenty of imagination!

I went through and corrected spelling and grammar and tried to make dialog a little more understandable as I believe one reviewer has suggested :)

Anyways I'm happy to present the revised version of chapter one!

Disclaimer: don't own nothing.

* * *

><p>"God Ahm tired."<p>

Said rogue as she slumped down on her bed. It had been two weeks since she had absorbed apocalypse and he was still giving her trouble. she winced as she heard the voice she knew would occupy her mind when she was alone.

They're scared of you Rogue.

"Quiet."

You know I'm right Rogue.

"Please."

she half begged half whispered.

Rogue you know you don't belong here.

"SHUT UP!"

she screamed, then whipped her head up looking around embarrassed suddenly remembering the fact people would hear her if she screamed. She calmed down when she remembered no one was home besides Hank and the Professor today. She shivered. No one trusted her besides Logan, Kurt and maybe Kitty. She got up and walked over to her dresser pulled out the black hoodie Kitty gave her for her birthday. Pulling it over her head she headed over to her balcony and jumped down to the wet grass of the institutes lawn.

Ten minutes later

Rogue sat at the fountain reading her favorite love story Pride And Prejudice. When she felt the familiar tug of the professor in her mind.

Rogue, please come to my office as soon as possible.

She mentally groaned and trudged inside. The mahogany doors to that stood between her and the bald mutant seemed ominous almost. Had she done something wrong? Her jaw clenched as the possibility of her scream earlier being heard went through her mind.

Please come in Rogue.

She took a deep breath before pushing the doors open. Inside she was greeted by the very familiar yet homely sight of Xavier sitting by the fire steepling his fingers.

"Professor, yah wanted to see meh?

He said as she watched his eyes crinkle as he smiled.

"Rogue yes, I have a mission for you." he said as opened a drawer and pulled out a Manila file and set it on his desk.

Her mind raced with excitement as she sat down in front of his desk and raised her eyebrows.

"It has come to my attention that an old friend of Logan's has run into trouble and has been on the run from a group of mutant hunters. I'd like you to take the blackbird and try to find her and see if you can recruit her."

"All by mah self?" She said shocked.

Now it was the professors turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Unless, you want someone to go with you, and I can arrange for Logan to g-"

"No! I'll be fine, Ah was just surprised is all." she interrupted.

When she noticed the knowing smile on Xavier's face she let out a breath she was holding. Knowing the wolverine, he would probably make her do push-ups the whole way there.

"Very well, you'll need to pack a few days worth of clothes." Xavier chuckled lightly.

she shot him a questioning glance.

"Cerebro's last shown location of the mutant was in New Orleans, unfortunately that's the most specific information on her whereabouts cerebro can find for some reason." Xavier's eyebrows knitted together in slight confusion.

"When do Ah leave?" She said hardly able to contain her excitement.

"As soon as you are packed, that is all for now Rogue." He handed her the file on his desk and she was off to her room with a smile.

Sorry y'all I know it short but the next chapter will be longer I promise

See ya donkey boners later! ^.^

-gwennie

please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: if I owned x-men evo I wouldn't have made gambit a bad guy. So yeah

She flew the blackbird over the French quarter and sighed (1).the professor had said the mutant was in fact NOT from new Orleans but happened to be visiting an old friend when her powers decided to manifest, and had been running from place to place in new Orleans since then. 'this might take a while' she told herself while mentally groaning, then after switching off auto pilot she landed in a swampy area in the woods and turned off the engine.

She ran. It was all she knew to do at that moment. She told herself to calm down, she knew she had been put in worse off and more dangerous situations than this by the black ops training (2).but she couldn't help her shaking as she ran around the corner and rammed her back up against the wall as hard and as fast as she could, the second she heard her pursuers footsteps come to a stop, and someone yell "where's that fucking mutie!"

Fresh tears streamed down her bruised face, she knew it was now or never if she wanted to get away. She counted to herself as she readied herself…5,she waited…4,she crouched….3,she tensed her muscles….2, her breathing steadied…..1, she launched herself forward and sprinted past the group of men perusing her 3 alleys down and into the night,

Rogue let out an annoyed huff as she trudged into a local bar called 'Cajun spice 'and sat herself on a barstool near the entrance.

"What can I getch'ya" the bartender asked nonchalantly

"Bourbon please" the bartender eyed her suspiciously after looking her up and down once or twice

"ID please." She dug around in her pocket for a minute before fishing out her ID(3)and handing it to the man, he looked it over once handed it back and went over to get her drink. She slumped over as her drink was placed next to her. 'Where in the hell s this girl!' This girl was getting on her nerves and she still had no leads and on top of that she was getting sick of swamp rat accents everywhere. She finished her bourbon, payed and left.

She was walking down the alleyway when she felt like someone was following her she swiveled around and..Nothing. (4) She shrugged it off as being tired and headed to the blackbird. 'Better check out for tonight, besides only people who will be out right now are either thieves or drunks, neither of which is helpful.'

God, he needed a beer. To say he was stressed was an understatement, not only had his father been working him to the bone but for some reason he had been sluggish when it came to his thieving. And now in his favorite bar he still felt like something was off. He looked up as the bell jingled on the door to indicate a new customer. .DROPPED and he choked on the beer he was drinking. Because out of sky blue nowhere marched a tired looking rogue into his favorite bar.

Okay I know I'm making her sigh a lot but it just kinda seems like what she would do in her situation

She was in the army

Rogue is 19 in this fanfic

I know I know it's really freaking cliché but I couldn't think of anything else

Oh by the way I need your opinion on something

Review and tell me if you think I should make rogue meet remy in the next chapter or a little later

See ya donkey boners later 3

-gwennie


End file.
